David Krejčí
| birth_place = Šternberk, CS | draft = 63rd overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 2007 }} David Krejčí (born April 28, 1986) is a Czech professional ice hockey centre currently playing for the Boston Bruins of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career David Krejčí was the Boston Bruins' first pick in the second round of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft (63rd overall). He was drafted out of Czech junior leagues, having played for HC Kladno. Following his selection, he moved to North America to play major junior in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) for the Gatineau Olympiques for two seasons. Krejčí turned pro in 2006–07, playing for the Bruins' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Providence Bruins. He played in his first NHL game on January 30, 2007 in a 7–1 loss against the Buffalo Sabres, but suffered a concussion from Buffalo's Adam Mair during his third shift. He recorded just 2:07 minutes of ice time. Krejčí played increasingly with Boston the following season, appearing in 56 NHL games to go with 25 games in Providence. On February 19, 2008, Krejčí was involved in a shootout tie-breaker round, in a Bruins road game against the Carolina Hurricanes, and scored to help the Bruins take the shootout 2–1. Krejčí's shootout tally would not, however, register as his first NHL goal as shootout goals do not count towards a player's statistical totals. Krejčí scored his first official NHL goal a week later, on February 26, against Martin Gerber of the Ottawa Senators, as the second Bruins goal in a 4–0 home-ice shutout. He finished his rookie NHL season with 6 goals and 27 points. In 2008–09, Krejčí scored his first NHL hat-trick on December 18, 2008 against the Toronto Maple Leafs. He registered his first two goals against starter Vesa Toskala and his third against Curtis Joseph in an 8-5 Bruins win. Before a game on April 2, 2009, Krejčí was named the winner of the Boston Bruins' 2009 Seventh Player Award. The award is given annually to the player who "goes beyond the call of duty and exceeds all expectations" throughout the course of the season. During the game, Krejčí assisted on a goal by Milan Lučić, the 2008 winner of the Seventh Player Award, in a 2-1 home ice victory over the Ottawa Senators. He completed his second NHL season with 73 points in 82 games to go with a league-high +37 plus-minus rating, earning him the NHL Plus-Minus Award. On June 2, 2009, Krejčí signed a multi-year contract with the Bruins, reportedly a three-year deal averaging $3.75 million a year. At the beginning of November 2009, Krejci was noticeably ill, and this was confirmed on November 5, 2009 with a diagnosis of infection with the H1N1 virus, which has sidelined Krejci for a period of time until he recovered. International play After the Boston Bruins 2007–08 NHL season ended, Krejčí was named to the Czech national team on April 26, 2008 for the 2008 IIHF World Championships. He did not, however, appear in any games. Awards *Won the Boston Bruins' Seventh Player Award in 2009. *Won the NHL Plus-Minus Award in 2009. Career statistics International statistics External links * Category:Born in 1986 Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Czech hockey players Category:Gatineau Olympiques alumni Category:Providence Bruins player Category:HC Kladno player Category:Member of the Czech National Team Category:2010 Olympian Category:IIHF Player